


Warmth

by explosim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke that rushes past his lips is hot but Kageyama's body pressed on top of his makes it feel like his entire being is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

There's a subtle thrum of intimacy that permeates the air, tangible almost, in his half baked state. The room is small and cluttered as all university dorms are but as their numbers dwindle the stuffy air feels lighter and more breathable. But that might just be because he's finally put the blunt down.

The room is quiet and Suga allows himself to breathe. Forget about the impending exams and his visiting friends and just relax, body propped upright against a mountain of soft plush pillows. He stares at the ceiling not really seeing much of anything and basking in the light feathery weightlessness that flutters through his body.

The air is light and cool and Suga breathes.

The bed shifts, somewhere near his foot, and then his knee and hip and then it's around him. Indents on either side of his waist. He imagines a boat rocking in the soft sway of the sea and then he's sinking calm and gentle into the bedding beneath him.

“Suga.”

Kageyama hovers above him. Too close and yet his fingers ache to pull him in more. His fingers twitch, confusion striking him as he reaches for the blunt but ultimately decides to settle on Kageyama's hips. Kageyama seems to take it as an invitation, settling himself down on Suga like he's nothing more than furniture that he can bracket with his body, one hand by Suga's ear and the other splayed on his chest. Rising up and down with the stuttered breaths Suga suddenly finds too hard to take.

It's hot. He's hot and Kageyama's body on top of his is more kinds of hot than he's willing to admit.

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama mumbles again, quiet and barely spoken but Suga can feel the soft puff of air brush against his cheek. Featherlight. Suga yearns to feel like a feather again. His right hand slides down from Kageyama's hip and follows down his thigh, taking the long unnecessary route to the joint.

It doesn't feel quite so unnecessary when Kageyama's muscles quiver under his hand and his body twitches forward into his touch.

“I want to try.”

“Hmmm?” Suga looks up and Kageyama shifts nervously in his direct gaze, rocking lightly in his lap. He stretches, hand shaky but determined, and reaches for the blunt Suga got distracted from – fingers consumed with tracing endless circles on Kageyama's thigh.

“I want to try,” Kageyama's voice is louder now and Suga's enitre being is focused on nothing else but him. “And I want you to help me.” At this he brings the joint to Suga's lips, waiting for them to part before placing it gently in between.

Suga doesn't catch on at first, too hot and annoyingly distracted by how comfortable Kageyama's body feels on top of his, but then Kageyama leans in closer, opens his mouth just enough for the small peak of his tongue to be visible and Suga sucks in a breath.

A short pull that scorches his throat and burns his lungs with a heat that's almost irrelevant compared to the burn he feels form the barest hint of Kageyama's lips brushing his.

His body aches to feel that heat more intimately, but that light breathy high is returning with a vengeance and it feels a pity not to share. He drags his hand up Kageyama's side, unwilling to leave his warmth and plants it on the side of his neck, holding him in place as he finally releases his breath.

Suga finds himself terribly distracted by Kageyama's rapidly fluttering lashes as the trail of smoke flows out of his mouth and into Kageyama's. Can't tear his eyes away from the awkward fascinating man in his lap, breathing in the wisps of smoke he's pushed out from his lungs.

Sugawara catches himself leaning forward just as Kageyama sits back, eyes watering at the corners while he coughs it all back up.

“Oh,” is what he mumbles, squinting and breathing deep. It's cute. Suga thinks he probably should have warned Kageyama but it's too late now. Nothing better than trial and error.

“Do you want to try again?” Suga asks, carding his fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of Kageyama's neck. His eyes are drawn to the soft pink of Kageyama's lips as cool untainted air rushes past them.

The air has more direction than his brain right now, he muses. Everything a muddled pool of half born thoughts drowning out the nagging whispers and, more prominently, that ache in his chest that he can almost feel his brain tethered to, controlling his every move and decision. That ache that makes him bring Kageyama closer again, in until Kageyama's chest brushes against his on every inhale they take in unison.

“Slower this time. Don't rush yourself,” Kageyama's tongue peeks out to wet his lips and Suga pauses, “We've got time.” However long you want, he doesn't say. We'll try as many times as you want, just please stay here in my lap.

Kageyama doesn't reply but Suga figures the fingers coaxing his lips apart is answer enough. This time Kageyama keeps their eyes locked together as he inhales and Suga feels that tether in his chest pull tighter except it's just his heart and it's being squeezed so tightly it toes that fine line between pain and pleasure.

Kageyama gets it right this time. Filling his lungs with the murky tainted air only to push it back out and ask for more. To drag his nose, light and barely there, across Sugawara's cheek so he can let out a throaty rasp that sounds something like ' _again._ '  
And who is he to tell him no?

Except with each cycle it becomes evident that they're fast losing interest in the smoke twirling in the air above. That Kageyama is leaning in close not to reduce the dispersion but to slide his thumb down the slope of Suga's cheek, press his lips to any bit of skin they encounter and leave it tingling, _burning,_  when he pulls away.

Suga's no better. He lets his hands roam, tips of his fingers draw patterns with an idle ease over whatever they touch. He can feel Kageyama shiver around him, palms pressed to his ribcage as his lungs expand and contract and he digs his fingers deep into his waist when Kageyama's lips leave a trail across his face that burns more than his lungs.

“Enough?” Suga asks, taking in the flushed face and glazed eyes before him.

Kageyama nods, “Yeah,” he puts the blunt down, “Yeah, but -,” and he lurches forward, pushes his lips into Sugawara's in a way thats too fast and clumsy but only serves to make Suga giggle and that tether in his chest to snap and fall away and his chest doesn't hurt anymore but his heart still feels like it's on the verge of exploding. It's messy. Messy and awkward and Suga pushes Kageyama away before it can dissolve into anything worse.

“Hold on,” he smiles, “let me.” And Suga kisses Kageyama slow, a soft slide of lips and maybe a brush of his tongue but Kageyama's eager, stupidly eager and it's ruined again not a moment later.

They're all smiles and soft laughter when Suga pushes Kageyama, rolls them onto their sides with extra care to stay bracketed between Kageyama's legs. He still feels like he's drowning, sinking into the bedding but Kageyama is warm and solid, a tether keeping him afloat.

“I – I'm sorry,” Kageyama mumbles, his face a glorious shade of red, “I'm not very good at … that.” He trails off, voice unsure and unsteady but hand warm and firm on the side of Suga's face. Sugawara smiles and tilts his head to press a kiss to Kageyama's palm.

“Hmm, not yet. Don't worry though, I told you, we've got time.”

“Yeah, but – ,” he stutters to a stop when Suga plants another kiss to the tip of his thumb.

Suga likes this. The unguarded vulnerable look on Kageyama's face. His wide eyes and parted lips and that stupidly alluring tongue just barely visible. He follows the line of Kageyama's inner arm with his lips. Follows the instructions from his hazy muddled brain that tell him to chase the pleasure he feels and leave a series of wet open mouthed kisses in his wake. Every kiss sounds like the sweetest whimpered moan from Kageyama's lips and he's reluctant to stop at the crease of Kageyama's elbow. He plants three there, making sure to cover the entire width before he snuggles back into Kageyama's embrace, faces a mere breath away.

“As many times as you want, okay? We can practice over and over again until you're satisfied.” His thumb slides just under the hem of Kageyama's shirt.

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Kageyama nods and smiles, soft and shy and it makes Sugawara's heart swell so much he's not even sure how it's still in his chest.

“Okay,” he says, and leans in for another. This kiss is short, a quick peck that pulls away too quickly and leaves them both giggling into their chests. Their bodies are warm though, pressed against each other in more places than Suga's sure he can count but it's a soft warmth. Different from the hot air that scorched their lungs and burned their throats. This is gentle and tender and, as Kageyama's hands tentatively trace over the hem of his shorts, Suga muses Kageyama's touch is infused with a type of heat that will never hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
